Dragon Ball Z - Yamcha’s revenge (lost episode)
'''Omenyaa's Note: '''This pasta was manually translated from Portuguese to English. Grammar mistakes found on the original page were replicated to the English language. Also, I would like to point out this is a quite infamous pasta. People thought it was really stupid even back in 2013. Not that I disagree, though. It really is. The "story" I found out what are lost episodes just a while ago. I noticed through the internet that people are very interested in this kind of things, so I decided to tell what happened to me. It’s something I need to unburden. You will decide whether to believe or not, plus the memories are still very clear in my mind. This happened about 10 or 11 years ago. I went to an old movie store. Me and my friends were into the Dragon Ball Z craze. So when I saw one Dragon Ball Z tape, of course, I soon grabbed it. The cover showed the normal characters. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, and a very blurry Yamcha. I didn’t worry much about it, because it was a second hand tape, and the cover was really worn. I paid for the tape and went home. I invited some of my best friends to watch it with me. I put the tape in the videocassette and the introduction music from the Majin Boo’s phase played normal. But this time Yamcha shows up in the end reunited with the characters just behind Bulma and beside Piccolo, this wasn’t right, Yamcha didn’t show up in this opening, and he was still blurry, like in the cover, and his eyes were… different. A red glow was coming from them. Me and my friends thought that was strange, but we kept watching. The title of the episode was “Yamcha’s Revenge!” We never heard about this episode so we suppose it was a rare episode, or something like that. The episode started. It took place after Majin Buu was defeated, and everyone was commenting about how difficult it was to defeat him. Probably a boring episode, full of talking and no beating. Then Krillin showed up to meet with the others. I remember Goku asking “I thought Yamcha was with you”. Krillin replied very sad “I lost him” and everyone got scared. I remember Goku asking how happened or another thing, then everyone looked to the sky and made a shock expression, the video got dark. I kept pressing the PLAY and nothing. Then I heard screams. They were screams identical to the characters. The image came back with all the characters on the ground and mutilated. The voice of Yamcha showed up in a demonic tone. “Oh look, the prince is afraid” Then Vegeta fell down. I run to turn off the video, and Yamcha spoke. “There is no escape from me” Me and my friends panicked. How something that ridiculous could be happening? It didn’t seem real. The screen filled with the red of the characters blood. And Yamcha showed up on the screen. With red eyes, pale as a ghost. The TV turned off. We tried to calm ourselves down and we turned on the light. It immediately turned off. The TV started to flicker. Each flash showed the bloody face of a dead character. We were horrified. What was that? Some haunted tape? It wasn’t real, it could only be a dream. How could something like this happen in a Dragon Ball Z episode? I took the tape off the videocassette and everything went back to normal. Something was written on the tape. “Good night.” My friends ran away from my house, leaving me alone with the tape. Alone in the dark. The lights refused to turn on. So I sat and thought about Yamcha. I never gave him too much attention, always thought he was a fool, and he never was useful. Could be that the ones in charge of the episode’s production wanted more violence, how Yamcha could be like this? It didn’t make sense. What the hell was that? This episode was a joke of bad taste. I went out my house. My friends were outside. They decided they would stay for me. I took the tape, spat on it and threw it on the sewer. Due my parents being on a trip my friends decided to spend the night in my house. We slept a little calmer. I was awakened by the sound of static coming from my living room. My TV was off. How was it possible? I tried to wake up my friends and were all pale and cold. Were they… dead? I screamed as loud as I could “THIS IS NOT REAL. IT IS A NIGHTMARE!” And a voice responded “No, this is my revenge.” I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Then I looked the mirror. My reflection transformed into Yamcha himself. The mirror cracked and shattered in several pieces. One very pointy piece flew directly into my eye. I screamed in pain. And… I suddenly woke up. I was still lying on my bed, my friends also were there sleeping. I checked if they were alive and I got relieving as I noticed everyone was normal and breathing. The TV was off and silent. But there was something on the table. The damn tape was on the table. With the same worn cover. I took the damn tape and I went by bike to the store where I bought. I was so angry that as I approached the store I started to pedal even faster. I passed by it with quite the speed and threw the tape with quite the strength inside the store. I kept pedaling non-stop so no one could see who threw it, I also didn’t want the money back. … After one week, one of my cousins called me asking if I would like to go to his house to spend the weekend there and watch a Dragon Ball tape he just bought. He told me the cover was a little blurry. And also told me the salesman had a scar on his forehead and looked desperate to get rid of it. I immediately told him to get rid of the tape and never call me again. To this day no one knows who invaded my cousin’s house and disemboweled him. The tape disappeared and no one would believe if I told whose fault it is. Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:English Class Failure Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Shok ending Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Cliche Madness Category:Random Capitalization Category:Blood